reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Wing City
The construction of Zero Wing City started in chapter 1275 , finished in chapter 1520 and finally opened to public in chapter 1563. Description Zero Wing City was built in the neutral land, Witch's Hill, surrounded by Level 70 monster areas. Using the City Building Order, Shi Feng built the town on top of a mountain in an easily defended location. Due to the difficult terrain, he had to pay a total of 192,000 Gold (a construction fee of 152,000 Gold, a 30,000 Gold registration fee, and the guards hiring fee.) On top of that, there is a 30,000 monthly management fee. Zero Wing City's Mana was 30% denser than in Stone Forest Town due to the construction of the Four Towers of Elements in the city center. Players could enjoy double the recovery rates when resting in hotels, under the towers' influence, but the Double EXP buff's accumulation rate would also double. With this, Zero Wing City's normal hotels were even more effective than 1-star Private Rooms in Guild Residences.Chapter 1562 When players enter Zero Wing's residence, they would accumulate the Double Exp buff more effectively, up to 30% compared to the 20% cap for those in the city. Chapter 2027 Appearance Zero Wing City has magically strengthened stone walls as well a magic barrier surrounding the city. Due to the city occupying a mountain peak, the city has an unobstructed view of the scenery in the map. There is a waterfall in the nearby hillside, creating a memorable scene for all the players who enter the city. Prominent Locations * Zero Wing Guild Residence - It is possible to fit there 50,000 players. ** More than 4,000 NPCs visit the residence daily to commission Guild Quests, including Baron ranked NPC nobles.Chapter 2027 ** There are Secret-Silver Personal Guard who guard the Guild Leader's office. * Four Towers of Elements - * Advanced Restaurant - * City Lord's Mansion - The City Lord's Mansion in Zero Wing City was located in the heart of the city. * Mana Tower ** Increases the Mana Density in the city, more than three times in comparison to 5 Magic Towers ** With mana towers teleportation function can cover a larger distance. After construction, players can teleport into the Orc Empire from Zero Wing City. * 3-star NPC Merchants' ShopsChapter 1638 * War God's Temple - After reaching 8,000,000 players population. Prominent Items and Products City core - Evil God Crystal * Increases the mana power in the city. City Conscription Order NPCs Trivia * Protection period - The city entered a 21-day protection period. Shi Feng decided to hire 800 elite guards, 150 Tier 1 guards, and 50 Tier 2 guards and 5 Tier 3 guards(cost: 21,000 Gold). * As of chapter 1558, Zero Wing City has 62 (2-star NPC Merchants) and 2 (3-star NPC Merchants) * Players who enter the city have to pay a 60 Copper entrance feeChapter 1635 * 10 of the Tier 2 soldiers in the city are equipped with Bronze War God EmblemChapter 1916 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Guild Towns/Cities Category:Cities Category:Zero Wing